Corn por duplicado
by mutemuia
Summary: Lo que dice el título… Corn y Corn. Y Kyoko sin saber adónde mirar…


_Por petición de_ **Gladys Ashenbert**. _Besotes._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Si yo me llamara Nakamura Yoshiki, _Skip Beat_ sería todo mío. Pero desgraciadamente no es el caso…

 **Línea temporal:** Tiempo después del nº 223.

* * *

 **CORN POR DUPLICADO**

Las miradas de Ren lanzaban puñales. Las de Corn, rayos mortales. Rubio frente a moreno. Ojos verdes desafiando a los castaños. El príncipe de los actores y el príncipe de las hadas. Las cabezas alzadas, el rictus fiero, las manos en puños prietos, el cuerpo listo para el salto súbito… Si esto fuera otro bosque, en otro sitio, se oiría el gruñido de los perros…

Esto pinta muy mal…

Y a dos pasos de los contendientes, la figura menuda de Mogami Kyoko, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, una expresión de pánico e incredulidad entremezcladas, la boca abierta para no olvidar respirar, y las manos cerradas sobre el pecho, para frenar a su pobre corazón, mirando sin cesar a uno y a otro.

Hasta aquí... ¿Te haces a la idea? ¿Sí? Pues quédate con esa imagen en tu mente un momento. Déjame contarte bien esta historia. Espero que me sigas y no te pierdas, porque no lo puedo repetir (no te ofendas, por favor, realmente no tengo permiso para repetirlo…), aunque sé que me entenderás a la primera. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabes casi todo…

Empecemos un par de horas antes, en el mismo bosque, al amanecer…

* * *

Los bosques de Karuizawa seguían igual de hermosos.

La última extravagancia de Takarada Lory había llevado a medio LME de retiro de empresa. La otra mitad tendría que esperar… Vacaciones a cuenta del jefe, pensaron casi todos… Si el precio eran unas cuantas charlas motivacionales y unos cuantos vídeos sobre el trabajo en equipo, pues bien, lo pagarían con gusto…

Kyoko y Ren se habían levantado a las cinco de la mañana. Ninguno de ellos admitiría jamás en voz alta que habían madrugado más de la cuenta con la secreta esperanza de encontrar al otro en el bosque como aquella vez hace poco más de un año. Bueno, pues ninguno decepcionó al otro. Se encontraron junto al arroyo, como la otra vez. La gran diferencia es que, cuando se vieron, no hubo incomodidades o temores latentes. Simplemente se sonrieron… Como si no hiciera ni seis horas que se habían despedido en el hall del hotel…

\- Parece que repetimos, Mogami-san…

\- Pues sí, Tsuruga-san… Cualquiera diría que lo hacemos adrede…

Ugh, Kyoko, eso fue un derechazo a la mandíbula… A la tuya y la suya…

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene ser madrugadores… Pero en ese caso podríamos habernos ahorrado todo esto del encuentro casual y haber venido juntos desde el hotel…

\- Oh, pero entonces ¿dónde quedaría la emoción de la sorpresa, Tsuruga-san?

\- Sustituida directamente por la alegría de estar en tu compañía, Mogami-san…

Ups. Silencio…

\- De verdad, Tsuruga-san, a veces no te entiendo…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si tanto quieres estar conmigo, no tienes más que pedirlo…

\- Pero Mogami-san, yo…

\- Otra cosa es que yo diga que sí…

Ugh. KO técnico.

Pero Tsuruga Ren sonrió. "Esto se pone interesante…", pensó.

Ya lo has visto… Estaban coqueteando. Sí, sí... Has leído bien…

¿Que cuándo pasó esto?, te preguntarás…

Para contar bien esta parte de la historia, he de remontarme a unos meses atrás. El caso es que tras la debacle causada por Mogami Saena la relación entre ambos cambió… La Kyoko rota y destrozada que encontró Ren aquella noche en el parque se había vuelto a recomponer. Ella había vuelto a juntar sus pedazos, y se había levantado más fuerte, más digna, más hermosa… Ren presenció todo el doloroso proceso, ofreciendo su mano y su consuelo, y más de una vez su propio pecho y camisa como paño de lágrimas. Por supuesto, requirió tiempo. Semanas, meses… Pero su trabajo ni siquiera se resintió. Ella, como buena actriz y buena profesional, ofrecía al mundo su dulzura y su sonrisa, pero solo aquellos que la conocían bien y la amaban sabían la verdad. Aunque al final, para tranquilidad de estos, había salido fortalecida de la experiencia. Desde que Saena rompió todos sus lazos con ella, Kyoko aprendió a vivir sin desear nada más de ella. Aprendió a liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban a esa mujer. Y una vez se liberó de necesitar la aprobación y el afecto de su madre (nótese el uso de la palabra 'madre' en el sentido más estrictamente biológico), se liberó también de necesitar ser mejor que nadie. Esto es, Shotaro y su ridícula venganza. Una noche le dijo a Ren, "¿Para qué voy a condicionar mis actos a otra persona? No he hecho otra cosa en la vida… Creo que ya es hora de pensar en mí… De hacer lo que es mejor para mí… No puedo vivir cargada de cadenas… No puedo vivir con fantasmas…". Y ahí te ves a Tsuruga Ren, la gran máscara de Hizuri Kuon, recibiendo una lección de vida de boca de la misma muchacha a la que supone que estaba consolando…

¿Pero por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí… El coqueteo…

Se daba la circunstancia de que esta renacida Kyoko era de risa fácil y respuesta rápida. Probablemente siempre lo fue, pero sus inseguridades lo ocultaban. La primera vez que ella le replicó ante un cumplido indirecto, Ren se quedó a cuadros. La segunda vez fue una prueba que él le puso, para ver si no se estaba imaginando cosas… Y a partir de ahí, Ren se dejó de indirectas y empezó a lanzarle los cumplidos sin pensar… Bueno, pasados por el filtro de Tsuruga Ren, evidentemente, porque los de Kuon podrían resultar un poco más… burdos, toscos…, digámoslo así…

Por ejemplo, un 'Estás para comerte de pies a cabeza, y no dejar ni las sobras' pasaba a 'Romperás más de un corazón esta noche, Mogami-san'. O un 'Hueles a noches de divino pecado y sábanas de seda' era un '¿Es ese el perfume que te regalé?' susurrado en su oído.

Claro que ella se seguía ruborizando… Pero ya no se bloqueaba, congelada en el sitio, sino que le contestaba. Y a él esto le volvía loco. En el buen sentido. O en el malo, según como lo mires… El caso es que el pobre hombre adoraba a esta nueva Kyoko. Era su dulce Kyoko, la de siempre, pero una Kyoko que lo trataba ya como a un igual, le brindaba su confianza, y se abría a él. El maldito muro del senpai ya no existía y de repente no supo cómo comportarse con ella. Un mundo nuevo, sin explorar, se abría ante él, y él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer… Duró poco, la verdad. En cuanto entendió que la puerta de la amistad estaba abierta, entró sin permitirse más dudas. Y ahora estaba atascado en la _friend zone_ … Sí, sí… Dirás que esa clase de cumplidos y susurros al oído no los dice un 'amigo', pero bueno… Bastante había cambiado su relación con Kyoko como para ponerse a protestar…

Pero digan lo que digan, para un corazón enamorado nada es suficiente…

Y entonces, audaz él, o quizás simplemente un inconsciente, decidió pasar al siguiente nivel de 'amistad'…

Su espacio personal drásticamente reducido, una caricia al descuido aquí, un roce accidental allá, unos dedos que se deslizaban como por casualidad por su espalda, su mano demorándose más tiempo del necesario sobre la suya…

(En serio, alguien debería hablar con este chico y conseguirle un diccionario…)

Sin aparente intención, pero resultando tremendamente erótico y sensual… La mezcla justa de 'casualidades' para dejar a Kyoko rompiéndose la cabeza con si era ella la que se estaba imaginando cosas o era esto real y deliberado. El playboy de Tsuruga Ren en acción…, pensaba ella. ¿O no? No tenía ni idea. Le desconcertaba… Pero tampoco es que se fuera a quejar. Eran muestras de afecto. Muy occidentales para su gusto, hay que decirlo, pero él no era del todo japonés, así que hasta ahí llegaba. Sabía que él la apreciaba mucho. Muchísimo. Nadie hubiera aguantado sus lágrimas ni sus noches de llanto si no la apreciara de verdad. ¿Pero podía ser que hubiera algo más? Había veces que juraría que sí. Cuando la tocaba, la acariciaba o le susurraba piropos al oído. Pero luego había otras, en las que él parecía levantar un muro de indiferencia. Distante, frío…, como si él tuviera el pensamiento en otro sitio y ella solo lo distrajera… Pero Kyoko no tenía forma de saber que este muro transitorio era creado por su propia seguridad, porque esas eran las ocasiones en que Hizuri Kuon sostenía un combate a muerte contra Tsuruga Ren por la toma de acciones directas en/bajo/sobre/ante/tras/con la tentadora Mogami Kyoko.

Y sí, el uso tan variado de preposiciones es totalmente intencionado. En todas esas posiciones (perdón, preposiciones…) la quería Kuon.

Pero dejemos de divagar, y volvamos a Karuizawa.

Los habíamos dejado con ese juego verbal de ingenio, de tira y afloja, a ver quién se daba por vencido antes…

\- Oh, no me digas eso, Mogami-san… Cuando yo en cualquier momento lo dejaría todo por perderme en tus ojos…

\- Claaaro… Eso se lo dirás a todas, Tsuruga-san. Serás playboy…

\- Nop… ¿Ves a alguien más, Mogami-san?

Sí, Kyoko… ¿Ves a alguien más? Dime una sola mujer con la que lo hayas visto hablando como habla contigo. Diciéndole las cosas que te dice a ti… Vamos, dímelo. Ah… No puedes. Porque no la hay… Solo tú…

Y la idea se quedó dando vueltas por su cabeza como un mosquito molesto… ¡Agh! Ese molesto zumbido…

Así que ya llevaban un tiempo atascados en ese jueguecito de halagos y coqueteos seudo-inocentes y no pasaban de ahí…

El paseo continuó en la comodidad del silencio compartido, disfrutando de la naturaleza y de la presencia del otro. Pero a Kyoko el bosque al amanecer siempre le hace pensar en las hadas. Y pensar en las hadas es pensar inmediatamente en Corn, su príncipe.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Tsuruga-san? Desearía que Corn estuviera aquí… En un bosque así, junto al río, fue donde lo conocí…

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres verlo por otras razones?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Oh, vamos… Mogami-san… El chico te besó… ¿No serás que quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? Si lo que quieres es un beso, yo puedo hacerlo por él…

\- ¡Tsuruga-san!

\- ¿Qué?

\- P-Pe-pero… -Kyoko toma aire, buscando poder decir tres palabras seguidas-. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

\- Oh, es lo lógico… Fue tu primer beso… Igual quieres que también sea el segundo…

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

\- Pero Mogami-san… Jamás se me ocurriría tal cosa…

\- Claro, el problema es ese. Exactamente ese. No piensas.

\- Auch… Eso duele… ¿Me estás llamando descerebrado?

\- Pero Tsuruga-san… Jamás se me ocurriría tal cosa… -replica ella con sonrisa ladina, usando sus mismas palabras…

A Ren se le escapa una carcajada. Se detiene, la mira y le dice aún sonriendo:

\- Se te da muy bien esto del sarcasmo y la ironía ¿sabes?

Ella alza la barbilla, altiva, pero aún sonriendo, se gira para darle la espalda, pero contesta claramente:

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando…

Oh, Kyoko no vio la sonrisa del cazador en los labios de Ren… Mejor así… Igual se hubiera asustado y hubiera huido hasta los confines del mundo…

La muchacha, ignorante de los pensamientos del lobo con el que andaba, al llegar a un claro junto al arroyo, abre la cremallera de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca su monedero. Y despojada de su refugio de tela, la piedra azul emite destellos violáceos con la suave luz del alba.

Ren se sitúa a su lado y la observa cubrir la piedra con sus manos, llevársela al corazón y susurrar un deseo:

\- Me gustaría volver a ver a Corn…

Y hete aquí que ante ellos se formó de la nada una nube etérea, de colores cambiantes como los de un atardecer, que giraba sobre sí misma, formando un pequeño remolino, y en el que pequeñas estrellas de luz se movían entre los jirones de bruma. Luego de un sonoro 'pop', hubo una explosión de luz y la nube se detuvo.

Kyoko y Ren estaban sorprendidos, aunque eso es decir poco. Se habían quedado como congelados, las bocas abiertas en asombro mudo, maravillados e intrigados por lo que quiera que fuera que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Y cuando la nube empezó a disiparse, a Kyoko se le escapó un jadeo de alegría.

Porque allí, de pie frente a ellos, donde antes estaba el remolino de bruma, se encontraba ahora un pequeño de unos diez años, rubio como el sol del verano y de profundos y hermosos ojos verdes.

Corn.

El pequeño sonrió y extendió sus brazos al frente.

\- ¿Kyoko-chan? Ha pasado un tiempo…

\- ¡Corn! -y se lanzó a sus brazos.

En honor a la verdad, sí, ella se lanzó, pero dada la diferencia de tamaño, fue ella la que acogió el cuerpecito de Corn, y lo alzó en volandas.

\- ¡Corn! -volvió a repetir-. Me alegro tanto y tanto de verte de nuevo…

Pausemos la escena un momento, por favor. Gracias…

Te habrás preguntado, y no sin razón, qué demonios pasaba entretanto con Ren.

Si ya era asunto de pasmo la nube de colores y estrellas con movimiento autónomo, no digamos cuando vio al niño.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Era él. No su viva imagen. Él. Como si a esa edad lo hubieran fotocopiado a color y convertido en carne. Ni sus propios padres advertirían la diferencia.

Y no olvidemos el pequeño asunto de la identidad real de Corn. Porque el príncipe de las hadas que conoció Kyoko-chan en su infancia era el joven Hizuri Kuon, que años más tarde se convirtió en el Tsuruga Ren que bebe los vientos por la misma muchacha. Y ella sin enterarse de nada…

Bueno, pues ese fue el momento en que el mencionado, nótese el actor más deseado de todo Japón, se asemejó más que nunca a un besugo ultracongelado, los ojos fríos y la boca abierta. Sííí, súper sexy… Ok, no. Pobre hombre…

Ante él, ahora en el suelo, se seguían abrazando Kyoko y Corn. Él, con una sonrisa llena de luz, ella, hilvanando lágrimas con risas felices.

Ren, de pie, tras ellos, musitando:

\- Esto no es posible…

Y Kyoko diciendo:

\- Pero Corn, ¿por qué eres un niño otra vez?

\- Cosas de la magia, Kyoko-chan…

Y Ren seguía:

\- Esto no puede ser verdad…

Ni caso…

\- Pero la última vez que nos vimos, eras un hombre adulto…

\- Pero así, con esta forma, fue cómo nos conocimos…

\- Corn…

\- Kyoko-chan…

Y Ren:

\- No hay forma de que él…

Mientras, Kyoko le está contando a Corn lo que ha sucedido con la bruja de su madre estos últimos meses. Y el niño que hace doce años la consolaba a causa de la misma harpía, ahora vuelve a hacerlo. Pero Kyoko no llora. Su voz ciertamente es triste, y su rostro refleja la sombra de dolores pasados, pero ya no llora. Mientras se curaba de su alma rota, había decidido no derramar ni una lágrima más por la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

Ren seguía con lo suyo:

\- Algo nos habrá sentado mal, alguna droga, algún hongo del bosque… O estamos soñando… ¡Eso! Nos han drogado…

Corn alza la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Eres tú el Tsuruga-san de Kyoko-chan, verdad?

Él asiente, de vuelta por fin al mundo de los seres conscientes y supuestamente racionales.

\- Encantado de conocerte al fin. Yo soy Corn.

\- Ah no… No. Tú no eres Corn. Es imposible que tú seas Corn…

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! Pues claro que es Corn… Hmm, ¿te encuentras bien? -interviene Kyoko.

\- Mogami-san, esto no puede estar pasando…

\- Pero Tsuruga-san… La magia existe, ¿tan difícil te resulta aceptarlo?

Él niega vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- No. Esto no puede estar pasando…

\- Lo has visto. Has visto con tus propios ojos cómo Corn se ha aparecido. Mi Corn, mi amigo más querido…

\- Mogami-san, no… Él no puede ser Corn…

\- ¿Cómo que no? Míralo aquí, a mi lado… ¿Pero por qué dices eso?

\- Porque Corn soy yo…

Oooh… Dirás que soltó la bomba… Dirás que al fin reveló uno de sus secretos… De muy mala manera, es cierto… Pero ahora le toca mover ficha a Kyoko-chan. De la reacción de la muchacha dependerá su relación en el futuro… Más que nada, de su reacción dependerá _si hay futuro_ …

Pero opss…, la bomba no explota…

\- No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo vas a ser tú Corn? Corn está aquí… Tsuruga-san, lo vuelvo a repetir… Tú no te encuentras bien… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella se levanta del suelo, y se pone de puntillas frente a él para tocar con su mano su frente. Ren se estremece al sentirla. Oh, Ren… Aquella amarga noche en el parque, cuando ella te confundió con Corn, debiste haberle dicho la verdad…

\- Estás temblando, Tsuruga-san… Pero no pareces tener fiebre. ¿Estarás incubando un catarro? Te vas a poner malo, seguro. Vamos, regresemos al hotel. Te conseguiré algo.

\- Déjalo, Kyoko-chan, ¿no ves que solamente está celoso?

\- ¿Celoso yo? -Ren se endereza, irguiéndose en toda su estatura-. No puedo estar celoso de un niño de diez años…

\- Ya… Lo que tú digas… Kyoko-chan, vámonos… ¿Quieres visitar el reino de mis padres? Allí se te trataría como la princesa que eres… Serás mi princesa…

\- Pero Corn… -Kyoko se acerca a él.

\- ¡NO!

Corn y Kyoko se giran. Ren tiene la mirada negra y sombría de Cain. Si Corn fuera humano, de seguro que hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás.

\- No harás tal cosa. No te la llevarás -sisea Ren.

\- Oh, sí que lo haré -le responde el pequeño Corn.

\- No puedes.

\- Sí puedo, Kuon.

\- ¿Kuon? -interviene Kyoko- ¿Por qué te ha llamado Kuon, Tsuruga-san?

\- Pero… ¿cómo… ¿Cómo sabes…? -dice Ren apenas sin voz.

\- Magia…, ¿recuerdas? -le sonríe Corn.

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿de qué está hablando?

\- Vamos, dile… Atrévete, Kuon… Ella se merece a alguien que no le mienta, ni le oculte la verdad. Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- ¡Cállate! -exclama Ren.

\- Acabemos de una vez con las mentiras, Kuon…

Y allí donde está, subiendo desde el suelo, la bruma de colores empieza a tejerse en torno a él, ocultando su figura, mientras las pequeñas estrellas giran raudas en ella. La nube pareció expandirse, agrandándose, y de pronto, el familiar 'pop' seguido de una explosión de luz. Y luego el silencio.

Y cuando finalmente se disipa, oh maravilla de maravillas, allí seguía Corn. Pero esta vez era el Corn de Guam. El alto, guapo y apuesto Corn que encontró Kyoko-chan saliendo del mar como si fuera un dios de los océanos. Pues ese mismo…

La pobre Kyoko no da crédito a lo que ve. Delante de sus narices acaba de producirse otro acto de magia, el segundo en menos de treinta minutos… Pero al margen de las divagaciones de Kyoko sobre los sucesos mágicos presenciados, lo que tiene delante ya es de por sí maravilloso. Dos hombres adultos, hermosos como príncipes, como la noche el uno, como el día, el otro. Y salvo eso, cabellos y ojos, son como dos gotas de agua. Exactos. Y Kyoko recuerda aquella vez que pensó que Corn era Tsuruga-san, porque sus proporciones eran idénticas, sus líneas corporales las mismas. Hasta que Corn le explicó que… Bueno, no importa, esa parte ya la conoces… Seguramente sabes tú mejor que yo todo lo que sucedió en Guam…

En fin, así llegamos justo al principio de esta historia. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te quedaras con esta imagen? ¿Sí? Pues a partir de aquí, seguimos… Los dos Corns frente a frente, a punto de saltarse al cuello del otro, duelo de miradas, blablablá…

\- No será tuya. No te dejaré -el que habla es Ren.

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas a impedir? -este es Corn.

\- Ponme a prueba…

\- Oh, vamos… -y se ríe-. Dime algo que no haya oído antes…

\- Tú no la amas.

\- Ah, porque tú sí…

\- Sí, claro que sí.

A Kyoko se le abren más los ojos si tal cosa fuera físicamente posible. ¿Qué acaba de decir Tsuruga-san? ¿Que la ama?

¿Eh?

La cabeza le empieza a echar humo (metafórico, claro…), porque las neuronas y dendritas de su cerebro se han puesto en marcha y empiezan a trabajar horas extra. A toda máquina…

\- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nunca la verdad? -contraataca Corn.

\- Eso no te incumbe…

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo diría que sí… Kyoko-chan es mi princesa, recuérdalo… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nunca que fue a ti a quien conoció aquel verano de su niñez?

Ren calla.

\- Dilo, Kuon… -insiste Corn. Pero esta vez, su voz es suave, como para incitarlo a hablar sin recelos.

Ren mira hacia ella, con miedo de lo que pueda ver en sus ojos. Ella sigue allí, con las manos sobre el corazón, y los ojos cuajados de lágrimas. Él inclina la cabeza y le sonríe. Es la suya una sonrisa llena de tristeza, como la de aquel niño la tarde que se despidió de su pequeña amiga para siempre. Una sonrisa de despedida.

Sabe que la ha perdido… Kyoko no le perdonará…

Encara finalmente a Corn y lo dice:

\- Por miedo.

\- Ah… Interesante… -y se lleva la mano a la barbilla en ademán reflexivo.

\- Porque no quería hacerle daño… -continúa Ren-. Yo…, yo no quería decirle que aquel niño que conoció no era más que un niño triste, incapaz de hacer magia, y no un príncipe de las hadas.

\- Bueno, pues creo que ya hemos dejado establecido que yo sí soy todo un príncipe y bien capaz de obrar magia, ¿verdad? Prosigue, por favor…

\- No quería que supiera que aquel niño triste creció para convertirse en un muchacho horrible, y luego en un hombre vacío, falso…

\- Todavía tienes miedo, Kuon… Tienes miedo de que ella vea el hombre que fuiste. Que vea la oscuridad que hay todavía en ti. Por eso no le has dicho nada.

Ren esta vez no se sirve de las palabras para dar su respuesta. Asiente, y luego deja caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, vencido.

A Kyoko le zumban los oídos, la cabeza le da vueltas, los pensamientos bullen por su mente a velocidades insospechadas, casi astronómicas, su visión del suelo se acerca y se aleja una y otra vez… A sus neuronas les falta poco para entrar en combustión espontánea… Él la ama… Tsuruga Ren la ama. A ella.

¿Y qué es todo eso de que él es Corn? ¿Corn? No el Corn que tiene delante, sino otro Corn… ¿Qué Corn? ¿Y entonces…? ¿Y Kuon? ¿Quién es Kuon? ¿Será el Kuon de…? ¿Y el beso…? ¿Dos besos? ¿Pero quién…? ¿No sería…? ¡Agh! La van a volver loca entre los dos…

\- ¡UN MOMENTO!

Los dos Corns dan un respingo.

Ella extiende el dedo índice hacia Ren. Él se siente como en la escuela, cuando la maestra les llamaba al orden.

\- Tu nombre. El de verdad.

\- Hizuri Kuon.

\- ¿Mi Kuon?

\- Sí.

"Oh", piensa Kyoko. Y sacude los hombros para deshacerse del escalofrío. Y ella que pensaba que estaba muerto…

\- ¿A quién conocí de niña?

\- A mí.

\- ¿Con qué Corn estuve en Guam?

\- Conmigo.

\- ¿Tsuruga-san? -los ojos de Kyoko se agrandan en asombro, una vez más…

Solo ahora Ren se da cuenta de lo que acaba de admitir. Sí, eso mismo…

\- Fuiste tú quien me besó -y no es una pregunta, no, sino la simple constatación de un hecho.

\- Sí.

\- Me dijiste que me querías.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si es verdad que te lo dije o si es verdad que te quiero.

\- Tsu-ru-ga-san… No abuses de mi paciencia, por favor.

\- Sí.

\- Sí, ¿qué?

\- Sí a las dos cosas.

\- ¿Las dos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué… ¡Agh!

"Lo mato…", piensa Kyoko. Pero al final decide no hacerlo. La quiere, dice… Suspira…

\- No estoy para juegos, Tsuruga-san…-. Se gira para mirar al otro Corn. El rubio. El que apareció de entre la bruma mágica. El dedo índice de la muchacha ataca una vez más.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Solo un amigo, Kyoko-chan.

\- No eres Corn.

Él niega con la cabeza.

\- Corn es él. Siempre ha sido él…

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Se lleva el dedo a los labios, sonríe tras él, y susurra:

\- Se-cre-to…

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Venga ya! No me lo puedo creer…", piensa Kyoko.

\- Ah, no… Más secretitos a mí, no… Estoy bien harta de secretos… -protesta ella. Ren sigue callado, intentando que la airada Kyoko no repare en él. Está condenado, lo sabe… Pero bueno, aún no le han sido presentados formalmente sus demonios, así que todavía hay esperanza…

Corn toma las manos de Kyoko, depositando en ellas un beso leve, ligero, antes de soltarlas.

\- En fin…, creo que ya he terminado lo que vine a hacer. Kyoko-chan -le sonríe con la misma sonrisa cálida y llena de la luz de sus tardes de verano, cuando eran niños-, recuerda que siempre te hemos querido… Siempre cuidaremos de ti, mi princesa…

Y sin decir nada más, este Corn que vino envuelto en brumas, se desvanece de igual manera. La mágica niebla entreverada de estrellas comienza a formarse en torno a él hasta cubrirlo por completo.

\- Pero, pero… -Kyoko extiende los brazos, intentando apresar a ese príncipe de las hadas que se le escapa, pero el 'pop' que precede a la explosión de luz la detiene.

Y luego nada. Solo Kyoko y Ren. Estooo… Solo Kyoko y Kuon.

Ella se gira para enfrentar a Ren. Endereza su espalda, cuadra los hombros y alza la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la suya, orgullosa, fiera, con el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos dorados, mientras el sol de la mañana le arranca destellos cobrizos a su pelo, semejando la corona de una princesa. Sí… Ella lo es. Una princesa…

Jamás Ren la ha visto tan hermosa…

\- Tienes mucho que explicar, Tsuruga-san. Muchísimo…

\- Por supuesto, Mogami-san. No más secretos…

Mucho hablaron ellos dos. Más ella que él, hay que decirlo. Alguien que acertó a verlos, sin duda otro amante de los bosques, los encontró discutiendo, la muchacha yendo nerviosa de un lado a otro, agitando las manos mientras hablaba, y el hombre a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, interviniendo de tanto en tanto en medio de la reprimenda que sin duda estaba recibiendo… Y mucho más tarde, cuando regresó de su paseo, los encontró donde mismo, pero esta vez los vio sonriéndose el uno al otro como dos bobos. "Discusiones de enamorados", pensó el paseante.

Pero volvamos con ellos.

Ya las verdades habían sido dichas. Los secretos ya no lo eran. La ira de Kyoko por haber sido engañada se desvaneció como el humo en un día de viento en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Corn, 'su Corn', siempre había estado ahí para ella en sus peores momentos. Junto a ella. Con otro nombre y otro aspecto, es cierto, pero siempre junto a ella. Sin fallarle jamás…

Y amándola.

Cómo es que él la amaba, aún no lo entendía del todo. Pero había visto la verdad en sus ojos. Era cierto. La amaba. Y una vez se permitió asumir esa idea, todos sus coqueteos, todos sus jueguecitos de 'amigos' y sus duelos verbales, se revelaron bajo una luz bien distinta… ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Por miedo. Igual que él.

Así que aquí te ves, en medio del bosque, a dos tontos enamorados con el corazón corriendo al galope como una manada de potros salvajes… Ok, eso es exagerado, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad? Estaban los dos nerviosísimos, porque lo que venía ahora, tras las verdades y las palabras de amor, era sellarlas con un beso.

Kyoko ni loca iba a tener la iniciativa en eso. No, no, no… Muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado, pero ella seguía siendo extremadamente vergonzosa. Así que bien pronto quedó claro que el siguiente paso, el definitivo, dependía de Ren. Pero él no se iba a lanzar sobre ella como un lobo hambriento (aunque esa imagen no se alejara mucho de la verdad…), pero tampoco iba a pasarse la mañana mirándola arrobado y perdido en el dorado de sus ojos (lo cual, por otra parte, era algo que perfectamente podría hacer toda su vida…). Así que optó por la solución intermedia…

\- Y ahora, Kyoko, voy a besarte…

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS!

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si lo dices, me pongo nerviosa, y si me pongo nerv…

Un beso la hizo callar.

\- ¿Decías?

\- Acosador…

Pero los rubores la traicionan...

\- Hmm, ¿vas a decirme cosas así cada vez que te bese, querida?

\- ¡Umpf! No sé… Si no fueras tan…

Callada con un beso. Otra vez. Bien callada…

\- Porque ¿sabes?, podría acostumbrarme…

* * *

La mitad de LME que estaba en Karuizawa suspiró cuando los vieron acercarse al hotel yendo de la mano. Bueno, vieron a Kyoko intentando liberar su mano, y a Ren volviéndola a tomar. Ella, colorada como un tomate. Él, con la sonrisa del gato que se comió al canario. Ya era hora, pensaron casi todos… La otra mitad se estaba enterando ya, cortesía de los servicios de mensajería de sus teléfonos móviles…

* * *

Probablemente te preguntes, querido amigo, de dónde salió el segundo y mágico Corn. Bueno… Al respecto solo te puedo decir que yendo totalmente en contra de nuestra política de no intervención, decidimos intervenir. Y hacerlo a lo grande…

Es que a veces hay forzar un poquito las cosas… No podíamos dejar que nuestra princesa, la que danza con nosotros en la hora que precede al alba, estuviera por más tiempo sin su príncipe. Aunque él no haya creído realmente en nosotros hasta hoy…

Pero shh… Guarda el secreto…


End file.
